The Night Riders
by Javelin 693
Summary: In a majestic night in the city streets of Ventura Bay, the spectators lined up for the race held in their spot. This will be a moment of intensity. Which car will triumph and which will fall? So, start your adrenaline fuel lines, tonight we ride.


**Hello again. This is Javelin 693 for another Oneshot story about the Need For Speed 2015. I heard about Amateur Experimentalist's review and thought you know what, i could've done better than the last Need For Speed fic i made. So, i took a little time to think about it. I think what am i going to plot the scene and which car that is so good that it doesn't need to be OP (Which I'll think about it the next fic).** **This was the result.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Need for Speed or the copy of the game, which some information may be inaccurate. Need For Speed (2015) belongs to EA.The manufactured cars such as Acura, BMW, Chevrolet, Dodge, Honda, Lamborghini, Mazda, McLaren, Nissan, Subaru and Toyota are belong to the manufacturer.**

 **[Ventura Bay,** **USA]**

It was a busy night in the streets of Ventura Bay. City cars are passing by as they are heading to their destination. Some are parking beside the sidewalk with no pedestrians on sight. And some are riding around the streets. But most of all, the city traffic are having a normal time in the streets of the majestic city. Apart from that, a group of 5 male teenagers just exited a 7 Eleven store with their smoothies on their hands except one who was holding a can of cola. They were chatting and talking to each other about something that is something entertaining to them. Three were watching a video in the YouTube app about a chase in Las Vegas between a green Lamborghini Huracan just made a 180 degree turn and two police cruisers narrowly hitting the Huracan.

"Man. That's some sick skill that guy just made." said one of the teenagers.

"Damn. Shaked dem' cops like they was nuthin'." said the second teenager.

"Lucky bystanders. Vegas people have all the fun." said the third teenager.

"Nah. They're tourists from japan." said the first.

"How'd you know that?" asked the second

"I was there. Back at summer vacation dude." replied the first.

"Oh yeah? Who they was, homie?" asked the second teenager again.

"Some three girls walking around downtown." replied the first. "They also caught a thug in Las Vegas too along with a blue haired dude."

"Yeah. I heard." said the third teenager. "That dude you said, was he an undercover cop or something?"

"Not sure though." the first teenager said. "But he just bust his ass like he was no problem. And, he's like smaller than that douchebag." The first teen then added.

"Okay. Talkin' about Vegas, word on the street is that tonight is racin' time, right?" asked the second teen.

"Yeah. This message said so." the third teen replied while showing his phone to the second teen which reads:

'Tonight's race is held near 7 Eleven at 9:15p.m. Don't be late for the show.'

"Well..." said the second teen. "Where they at?"

As if on cue, some people walked in group towards them before stopping at the position the five teens are.

"Hey. Look who's joining the front row seat." the forth teen said, pointing at the people who wanted to see the race.

"Where are the cars?" said the fifth teen in a british accent.

"Just wait." said the third teen, holding an iPad on his grasp. Then the other teenagers joined the third teen.

Then the interface shows of the city map, and it shows their current location it's pinpointing. After a few seconds, a list of cars are shown, which consists of an Acura NSX 2005 with an artistic graffiti, a yellow gold BMW M4 Coupé (F80), a white Chevrolet Camaro Z/28, a red Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 Hemi with an LB Works bodykit, a yellow Honda Civic CX Hatchback (2000) with a carbon fibre hood and a samurai holding a bokken (or wooden sword), an orange Mazda RX-7 FD with a Rocket Bunny bodykit, a blue Nissan Skyline GT-R, a red Subaru BRZ Premium (2014) with a Rocket Bunny bodykit and a Rocket Bunny facebook tag livery and the black Toyota Supra RZ with a knight livery.

"That's some cars, aye?" said the fifth teen.

"Nice. Someone get the camera." said the first teen.

Then, a roaring car sound can be heard from the distance.

"Oh. Dudes. Here it is. The moment we've all been waiting for." said the fourth teen.

Then came into view was all the cars in the list popped out with the Skyline in front. As soon as the cars pass by, they started to accelerate faster, leaving the crowd as the sound of the cars grew distant before only the ambience of the city surroundings can only be heard.

"Let's take a good look guys." the third teen said, before holding the iPad to his friends. It was showing a map with a blip of cars about a race takes place, before switching view to the 3rd person perspective of the Toyota Supra RZ.

As the cars engine roaring the streets of ventura bay and riding fast, the Mazda overtook the BRZ. Then, it tried to overtook the M4, but the M4 successfully blocked the RX-7 in time. The Mazda tried to overtake the said car on the otherway, but the BMW reacted fast enough to stop its attempt.

The Z/28 is behind the red Challenger. It was trying to pass it but everytime it steers and switch lanes, the Challenger will try to hinder it's progress. Then the Camaro then try to trick the Challenger by switching lanes before making a hard and smooth switchlane and slammed it's nitrous and overtook it, before taking the Challenger's position.

The CX Hatchback was the Camaro's next opponent to pass. But it waited as there was a sharp turn to an industrial factory. The cars drifted at the corner, although the Honda was struggling to maintain it's drift speed, which gave a chance to the Camaro to slid past the Hatchback. Then it speeded away.

Meanwhile, a police car was pulling over behind a McLaren 570s that crashed through a nearby stall with a sauce splatter on the 570s'es hood.

"*Okay buddy. Stay where you are.*" said the officer before going out from the vehicle.

As he was about to reach the McLaren however, he then heard a sound of a roaring engine from the distance behind him, before the racing cars sped past the two.

"Dammit." The officer said, before dashing to his cruiser.

"I'll deal with you later!" said the officer, pointing his finger to the 570s, before he git into his cruiser and sped past the said car.

As the officer was chasing the cars street racing, he picked up his radio to call in his unit in case they don't pull over, which of course he thoght they won't comply.

"Dispatch, this is unit 3-15. In progress of a 23109 pursuit. Need some backup though. Can't get them on my own, over." Said the officer, after a few seconds...

"*Unit 3-15, i can't hear you loud and clear. Say again, over?*" said the female operator.

"I am in pursuit of possibly 6 vehicles. Requesting additional units to my location ASAP." replied the officer.

"*Copy that. Units are 10-76 on your location. Just stay with them over.*" said the operator.

"10-4 dispach. Unit 3-15, out." he said before he puts back his radio.

Meanwhile, the Civic is slamming the nitro attempting to overtake the Camaro. But however, it overtake at the wrong time as there was a traffic car, modeled a white Ford Crown Victoria apeared in front of the CX. The hatchback tried to dodge, but unfortunately, it crashed into it head on to the side of the vehicle. The other car, including the police vehicle avoided the unfortunate crash though.

"10-50! 10-50 dispatch! Need a wrecker and an ambulance 10-18 en route!" yelled the officer in panic about an accident that just happened.

The rear view mirror of the Camaro Z/28 shows the two cars crashed before a pedestrian rushed into the scene, before it dashed away.

"*Copy that, unit 3-15. Dispatching a tow truck and an ambulance now.*" replied the operator.

The Subaru tried to overtake the Supra, but to no avail as it tried to catch up. So it used it's nitrous in order to catch up to the Toyota. Then it tried to overtake by switching to the left lane but the car in front of the Subaru blocked it's chance.

Meanwhile, the Camaro now needed to pass the NSX in order to get in second place. Then there was an easy, yet long turn to the park. So some cars turn while the Camaro Z/28, the RX-7 FD and the BMW M4 drifted in the said turn, before another turn was there to make which all cars succeded.

However, as soon as they were about to reach the seaside section, police cars popped into view, joining pursuit of the office.

"Unit 3-4, on scene." said another officer.

And the chase begins.

The race was still going as the police cars are chasing the racers. Meanwhile, back at 7 Eleven, the spectators are commenting about the racers being chased by Ventura Bay Police.

"Man. This is 'tense, guys." said the male adult.

"Wait 'till Travis sees this." said the teen female.

"Well, I'll be damned." said Spike, looking at the third teen's iPad.

"Oy, Spike. You're late, as always." said the fifth teen.

"Well, you know me pal." replied Spike, before looking at the teen's iPad.

"Whoa. What's about the Camaro here?" Asked Spike about the Z/28 in an excited face.

At the map, it shows that the Z/28 blip getting closer to the Skyline's blip.

"It's normal that car could just... y'know." said the third teen.

The group, excluding Spike who is still looking at the iPad looked at the third teen, in their 'Seriously?' look on their faces.

"What?" the third teen said, before the others looked away from him.

Meanwhile at the street, the Camaro was struggling to block the NSX from overtaking it. They turned every lane to lane. Suddenly the police cruiser, modeled a Dodge Charger SRT8 2012 came into the Camaro's side.

"*Pull over, Camaro driver or i'm gonna take you out.*" said the officer in the speaker.

As usual, the Camaro didn't comply.

"*Okay. You leave me no choice buddy.* said the policeman before trying to slam the Camaro.

However the Camaro evaded the ram by braking to the side of the NSX, before the Charger cruiser slipped and spin.

Then, the NSX had an unfortunate thing happened to it as it T-Boned the cruiser and because the said car wasn't design to run over something, the NSX wrecked too before rolling over 5 times before stopping.

"*Dispatch. Officer is involed in TC as well as another suspect. I need rescue unit on scene to mile 34 now.*" said the officer in the police scanner.

Racers and police was batlling out on this intense chase as they speeding downtown, before they make a turn to the highway.

As the cars hitting onto the highway, more police cars just joined in the pursuit alongside a purple Lamborghini Diablo being chased by the police. It was Morohoshi-san making trouble with the local police.

"*Purple Lamborghini driver! This is your last chance to pull over!*" said the officer loudly in a loudspeaker. Morohoshi's reply is to hit the brakes to the side of the cruiser before fatally rams at the side of the cruiser. As the cruiser spun out of control, another cruiser was unfortunate enough to run into the said cruiser.

"*Unit down! Unit down! A unit is down! Send backup 10-18!*" said another officer in the scanner.

"*Copy that, unit 301. Sending units now to your location.*" Replied the female operator.

The Subaru then sped past the Supra as the latter tried to avoid the accident. Then, the black Toyota tried to catch up by activating it's nitro, only to be rammed at the back by the Dodge police car, deactivating the nitro.

"*Give up!!!*" Yelled the policeman in the car to the Supra as the said car grew distant away from it.

Then some traffic needed to speed by as the racers dashing through the urban street. The Skyline saw the Chevrolet sped up to it. At a second later, the Camaro sweeved left but the GT-R does the same. Then sweeved right and the same result came in. The Chevrolet was behind the skyline for a while to figure out how to pass the said car. Then, out of nowhere, the BMW M4 just passed the two cars with it's nitro just easy as slicing a cake.

Back at the Subaru, which was struggled to get past to the Dodge Challenger was asserting the lanes. But everytime it switched lanes, the Challenger does a blocking attempt. Then another attempt was made. Then suddenly, the Supra was passing the two at the wrong time as the Challenger accidentally hit the supra's side, causing it to grind to a wall before it was sent to a barrel roll in mid air. For the challenger, it drifted to a wall, causing the front bumper to pop off and it's hood wiggling. The Subaru was in the middle of the crash though. But regardless, it just sped through them as if nothing happened.

Back at the three cars, which was in front of the pack, was battling out to first place. The M4 was in the lead and was dashing away from the two while the two cars was struggling to keep up. As the two cars were switching lanes and blocking, the Camaro was stopping again before making a fake turn at the left then right quickly before the Skyline blocks it's way. The Chevrolet was next to the Nissan this time.

But the Skyline didn't want the white muscle car to pass by. So it repeatedly slam it's door, over and over and over until eventually the Camaro hits the wall, causing the white Chevrolet to create a spark and damaging it's right side. Then, the Skyline tried to finish off the Camaro by fatally hitting the side one more time, harder. As the Skyline sweeved hardly to the camaro, however, the latter hits the brakes, and the Nissan impacted the wall hard enough to make the car drift out of control and to the other wall again, causing the GT-R to roll over.

"Holy sh...!" said the officer as he tried to hit the brakes. But it was too late. He was in the impact of the Nissan. The same goes to the other cars, causing a crash pileup to commence as the other cars passed by the white Chevrolet.

As the camaro was there, it was trying to see if it could escape from the crash by speeding through the crash unscatched. There was a BRZ spinning out of control, but it passed through without colliding to it. Then it past between the rolling over police car and finally, dashed through between the gap opened by the GT-R and the police car to head out and overtake the M4 in first place. The Lamborghini also survived the crash.

Back at 7 eleven, the spectators are amazed of what they've seen as the Camaro dodged the crash like it was no problem.

"Holy crap. Now thats skills." said the fourth teen.

"Travis definitely wants to see this." said the third teen.

"Alright. I hear you, dude." said Spike, before picking up his phone and dialed in.

"Yo, Travis. You seein' what i'm seein'?" asked Spike.

"*Yeah. It all over the place, my friend. That guy just squeezed in like whoosh. Just like that.*" replied Travis in the phone.

"Yo, Spike! Check dis out, homie!" Said the second teen.

"Alright. I'll be talkin' you later, Trav." said Spike, dismissing himself

"*See you on the flipside, bro.*" replied Travis before he disconnected.

"What? What did i miss?" asked Spike.

The map interface shows that the two cars are now close to each other.

"10 bucks says the M4 owns the Camaro." said Spike, holding out his $10 in his hands.

"Alright. 10 bucks also says that the Camaro won instead." said the first teen.

"Deal." replied Spike.

Back at the two cars, which was still clashing on the highway, was making a hard right drift turn before hitting the brakes to avoid coliding to a wall and maintain their drift zone. Then they boost out from the corner, exiting from the highway, to the inner parts of the city, accompanied by traffic cars. Morohoshi-san on the other hand just still rolling the highway with no police cars though.

The Camaro was struggling once more to overtake the M4 as everytime it turns lanes, the BMW will block it's chance. Then there was a turn that they need to make. So the BMW slowed down except the Chevrolet which was still speeding up overtook the BMW.

"What the hell does he think he's doing? He's gonna wreck at this rate." said the third teen.

As the Camaro was about to reach the corner, it hits the e-brakes in time, sweeving to the hard left turn position, sliding left to the corner and then hit the nitro, successfully turning to the corner.

"Damn! You seein' this, homie?" said the second teen.

"Inertia drift." the fifth teen mumbled himself.

"What?" asked Spike.

"I heard that drift technique before. It's about powerslide to a hard corner while driving fast enough to make that turn. I thought it was a legend." said the fifth.

"Guess it's not anymore." replied Spike.

Back at the two cars, the BMW saw the Chevrolet was about to cross the finish line. Then, it activated it's nitrous to catch up to the Camaro. As the BMW gain closer to the white car, so does the finish line.

"Oh, who wins?" said the second teen.

The BMW ran out of nitrous to boost riding the side of the Camaro. Then, they dashed out to cross the finish line together and crossed it.

"Oh!" the five teens said in shock.

As the results came in, calculating the statistics, it excludes the ones knocked out from the race, and the results came in.

"Holy crap!" said Spike while he crossed his hands back to his head, surprised.

The results show that the Camaro won in first place while the BMW won second.

"Guess it was a money's worth, huh?" said the fifth, holding out his hand.

"You won this time man." Spike chuckled while giving his $10 to the fifth teen, losing his bet.

"Another money's worth guys." said the fifth teen while holding on his now earned $10 in his hands.

Meanwhile back at the two cars, the cars are cruising for a while before the BMW make a drifting U turn away from the Chevrolet, disappeared from the streets as it made a right drift turn. As the Chevrolet was cruising around, there was a roaring sound coming from the distance.

Then, came into view was the 570s that crashed near a stall appeared dashing towards the Chevrolet. Then, it rolled beside the chevy. Revving it's engine, indicating that the McLaren wanted to race against the camaro. Then the Camaro revved back, before the McLaren 570s dashed away from the Chevrolet. The former then sped up to it, indicating that another race has begun between the Chevrolet and the McLaren.

 **Well, it took me a while to finish this. Because my mobile data signal was slower than usual. Nonetheless, i finished it within 4 days. And this wraps up the oneshot. Though, i think that i left out the dialogue of the spectators at commonly. But regardless, that is all i could think of.** **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**


End file.
